


The Grateful Dead

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many ways to say it, but never enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grateful Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnpromptcake table prompt "thanks"

It was only when they stood by John's burning body that they heard the other say "Thank you, Dad."

Sam said it at Mary's grave, but words shrank against the memories.

They finally found a way to say it to Bobby, for everything, and he knew well enough not to turn down a car like that with heated seats.

It seemed wrong not to thank Cas, but it was nearly impossible to thank an angel – they settled for an awkward "thanks for not being so judgy about… us". Cas was stonefaced throughout.

Dean had said it to Jo and to Ellen, a paltry word against the great price that bought them time.

Sam was forced to thank Crowley, through gritted teeth - almost exactly the way Dean thanked Lisa.


End file.
